Sunset Fire
by TheOneWhoCriesSilent
Summary: Bailey hates her step father, the world around her is pushing her into darkness, She has no one to tell. Until THEY come along, or rather, HE comes along, can he pull her from her darkness? But, it appears He has a secret of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my 3rd attempt at a story (my others crashed and burned hopelessly) I'm trying my hardest not to have as many spelling, and gramer errors!**

**If you have noticed my title, Sunset Fire? It means "rain" so I thought that would be a great title for my story.**

**(If you're wondering about the rain thing, heres why it means rain(If you didn't already know) There's a scientific saying that goes like this "Evening red and morning grey Will send the traveler on his way: Evening gray and morning red Will bring down rain upon his head) (Translation, if you see a red sunset, that probably means there's rain coming)**

**Disclaimers:** ** Cheerios, C.R.V.**

**Discription: Bailey Rae is 17 years old. She is strawberry blond, and has blue/silver eyes and h****er skin is Ivory white.**

**Description: Mother: Blond, tan, and brown eyes? IDK!?!?!?**

**Description: Father: Brunette, short, stocky, tan, and brown eyes? that ok???**

**I would like to thank BreakingDawn17 for all of your wonderous comments on my breaking dawn story continued, even though I deleted it, you reviewed on every single chapter, and still told me how good it was!**

**also Thnx Palace-of-Nightmares you were the first one to review!!!(I'm not including the little tidbit about the whole "Hi" thing! lol)**

**Ch1**

**Bailey's POV.**

I sighed dramatically as I fell onto my bed, my face molding perfectly into my pillow.

"Why do I have to go with you?" I said into my pillow, my voice muffled.

"Because you're not 18 yet." My mother scorned me at the end of my bed.

"Ugh!" was my frustrated reply as I threw my pillow across the room.

But my mother just went over to it as if I had never yelled, and calmly took off the sheet to it and packed it in my suitcase.

"Now, are you going to get off that bed so I can pack your bedspread, or do I have to go get your father?"

"He's not my father!" I said, rising up to my mothers full height, my teeth clenched.

"Must you be so difficult!" My mother yelled at me in frustration.

"Sorry to disappoint" I seethed.

"Go to your room!" she yelled at me.

Go to your room, go to your room, is that all they ever said when they were mad at me? I wasn't a child anymore, and I was sick of them treating me like one!

"Walk out my door and then we'll see who's smarter, once you realize that I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM! I'm not going to be the one who's looking pretty, darn stupid right now!" I snapped at her.

She let out a huff and stalked out the door, calling over her shoulder she said "All of your stuff better be packed by the time I get back from the store, because I don't care if you're finished or not, we're still moving, and if you choose to be difficult and not pack, well I guess you're going to be missing a lot of your stuff."

I stiffened, my mother could be so difficult at times!

Those words sent me into a cleaning frenzy around my room. Picking up everything I could, stuffing things into my pillows, suitcases, and really anything I was taking that had a pocket on it.

It took me a bare minimum of 20 minuets to get everything packed, when my mother pulled up the drive.

I collapsedonto my stripped matress in a heap.

My mother strolled into the room then and nodded in satisfaction.

"We leave in 2 hours, so if you didnt get your goodbye's done, well, you better get them done now." and with that she strolled out of my room with her nose in the air.

Ugh! She could be such a Drama Queen sometimes!!!

I'd already said my good bye's to my friends, so no need to do it again.

I looked out my window.....great.......it was raining again. Which was strange because it rarely ever rained around here. **A/N They live in Florida**

It looked positively dismal outside today, great, I never got to say goodbye to my sun.

We were moving to Seattle **A/N Yeah, I know its a Twilightish place, but I really dont know where els it rains so much(in the U.S.)(other than forks, but I'm not one for copying books like that) **

Where it nearly always rained.

* * *

2 hours later....

* * *

"Come on, get your butt down here!" My step Father yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I was saying good bye to my room, I would miss it so much!

It was the only room I'd ever lived in since I was born.

"Make me!" I shouted over the ledge of the stairs.

He just turned around, cantered out the door and started up the car.

I sighed, and slowly made my way down the steps, out onto the porch and down the porch steps.

I got into the back of the car, which was smushed with stuff, and buckled in.

I just stared out my window the whole time we were driving to the airport.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!......Come on Bailey!" It was 10 minuets until our plane took off.

I quickly took off my seat belt, and opened the door, but as I was stepping out, my ankle caught on my backpack strap, and well....ground.....meets face.

"Omph!" "OWWWWWWW" I screamed as I tried to get up, my cheek was scraped and bleeding, and I was seeing stars, but that wasnt what was bothering me. My ankle was shooting pain through my foot, I quickly grabbed it and began rocking back and forth, trying to keep from crying.

"Bailey COME ON!" my mother shouted at me.

"Grab your stuff and get a move on!" she yelled over her shoulder as she and Frank began running towards the building.

I couldnt see. My eyes were fogged up with tears. But I quickly got up, grabbed my backpack, and began hobbling as fast as I could to catch up with my mother.

Each time pain seared through my foot structure, and each time I held back the tears as I took my next step, but still getting further and further away, as my mothers head was just a little dot bobbing among the crowd, and then was gone.

GREAT!!!!! NOT ONLY WAS I LOST IN AN AIRPORT!!!! MY FLIGHT MIGHT LEAVE WITHOUT ME!!!!! I thought as I heard my flights last warning to aboard.

But then, YES!!! YES YES YES!!!! saw my mother disappear through a corridor. I quickly handed the attendant my ticket, and limped my way onto the plane, where I sat across from my mother at the window seat.

* * *

"Uhm, excuse me?" I said, desperately trying to capture the flight attendants attention.

she turned "Yes? How may I help you?" was her routine answer.

"Can I have some ice in a baggie? My foot is hurting terribly, I think I twisted it in the parking lot." I responded, still trying to keep the tears out of my eyes. My ankle felt far from broken, it felt worse! Did I fracture it???

"Of couse shnookums!" she exclaimed.

Ugh! why did everyone treat me like a kid! Shnookums? what the heck?

* * *

I sighed. The ice helped soooooooo much! The swelling had gone down considerably.

But I was still far from healed. My whole foot still throbbed, and each throb taunted me the entire plain ride, screaming at me.

* * *

When we had finally arrived at the Seattle airport(after going through a multitude of baggage losses and claims) I was amazed, It was SO HUGE!!!

The walls were made of glass, and you could see the shuttles flash by you, their taillights seeming to form into eyes that seemed to smile at me.

Even though I was limping I still took in everything in clear detail. The smells, I walked by a pretzel stand, and smelled the grease and salt as they took them out of the revolving oven.

The sight, everything was so Clear, and Shinny! and surprisingly... Clean!

The sounds! I listened to people chatter, I heard children laughing and people exchanging tears as they were reunited.

Huh, Welllll I guess Seattle wasn't so bad after all!

But my daydreaming was interrupted by the annoying sound of my STEP FATHER hawking a loogie and spitting it into a nearby trash can.

"Gross! MOM could you PUH-LEASE Tell him to knock it off! I'm TRYING to be HAPPY!"

"Waaa, waaa baby! Grow up! Babe? Could you tell you delusional child to shut the hell up?!?!?!"

"....Bailey, be quiet ok? Your father has a headache." Was my mother's response.

I was quiet, if thats what they wanted, then fine thats what they got, only they had no idea how annoying I could be when I was quiet.

I whistled as I passed my Insufferable step father, and I immediately, but unnoticeable to anyone who wasnt watching, stepped on his foot, smashing my heel into the top of his shoe.

He yelped in pain and began dancing a little jig around the airport.

"What the heck are you trying to do? Start a riot?" I accused innocently

"ARG!!! When we get home little missy, you are going staight to your room, NO DINNER!" he screamed at me, causing the families closest to us to turn their heads.

I walked on pretending not to have heard him.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!!" He screeched, wrapping his meaty hand around my upper arm.

"Im being quiet." Was all I said as I jerked out of his grasp. "And if you value your health, I suggest you never touch me again." I seethed at him smashing my face close to his.

"Oh-Ho!!! And what are you going to do? Jump out of a closet and scream boo?!?!?!" and with that he immeadiatly began cracking up at his own joke.

I gave him a murderous glare, which made him stop laughing immeadiatly, and contined to walk towards the parking lot.

* * *

"Definitelya couple fractures." The doctor stated in the Emergency room.

"Surgery?" I questioned him.

"Surgery." he stated ruefully.

"Ugh." I sighed as I thew myself backward on the hospital bed.

"Tommorows my first day of school, and I'm going to be squabbling around on one foot!" I exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Well, I certainly hope you dont have much homework." He smiled at me again, this time happily. Then he walked over to my mother to discuss the time and date the surgery would take place.

* * *

"Beep.......Beep....Beep..." With a start I immediately woke to my annoying alarm clock.

I made my way to my bathroom to turn on the light, but, well, I fell over my backpack, and the floor greeted my face once again.

I sighed, at least this time I didn't get hurt. I slowly made my way to the wall, where I used it as a guide to lead me to the bathroom.

But apparently I was absolutely blind in the dark, and I ran into the door, without having a chance to open it.

"Ouch." I murmured as I rubbed my forehead. I skimmed my hand across the door, and finally found the handle.

I opened the door and scaled the wall for the light switch.

Finally I found it and I flicked it on. I made my way over to the sink on one foot, since my other was wrapped in a temporary cast.

I scrubbed my teeth with unnecessary force, because the fact that this was my first day of school had finally sunk in.

I quickly unwrapped my goths since im not supposed to get them wet, took the plate off, and finally pulled off my clothes and jumped into the bathtub for a quick shower, I had the feeling I was going to need it.

* * *

I walked over to my dresser and picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans, silver slip on's, and a light blue sweater with a black cami on underneath.

I pulled my brush through my thick strawberry blond hair as I made my way down the hall and into the kitchen for a breakfast of......"Cheerios." I said the familiar name out loud. My mother didn't like to cook, and my step father didn't even know how to make ice.

* * *

When I was done with my bowl of Cheerios, I just sat there waiting for my hair to dry, since I didn't have a hair dryer, and my mom never let me use hers. I always had to let my hair air dry.

I ran my fingers through my hair to test it. IT WAS DRY! I quickly limped up to my room and plugged in my straightener.

* * *

I turned my engine over as I climbed into my white C.R.V. It had trash all over the floor as usual.

I shut the door behind me, and I was on my way!

* * *

The school wasn't that hard to find, even though it was much smaller than my other school, it still wasn't difficult.

It had a big sign that said "Welcome to Seattle State High school!" **A/N I just completely made that up on the spot ok? Sorry if it's lame!**

I quickly found a park and pulled into it. I heard the familiar sound of my car honking behind me as I double locked it.

I strolled into the main building and walked up to the receptionist.

But apparently she didn't hear me. "Uhm, Mrs. HHHemmen?" I asked her, questionably looking at her name tag to see if I had pronounced it right.

"Oh, MY!" she gasped. "Don't you know not to scare an old lady!" she questioned me jokingly.

I smiled. "Apparently I don't!" I exclaimed in response. "I'm Bailey Rae?" I told her.

"Oh, our late arrival!" she gushed. And it was true, I was starting here 3 days late because of our moving situation.

"Well heres a map of the place, and your class schedule." She said, handing them to me.

"Thank you." I praised her as I walked out the door, to be greeted by......rain.

I briskly ran to building number 4, with my jacket pulled over my head since it didn't have a hood.

I skimmed over my schedule, ugh, Algebra is my first class?!?!?!?! "Failure here I come." I murmured to myself.

As I entered the building, several heads turned.

Just take a deep breath and get on with it! I encouraged myself.

"Ah....you must be Bailey I suppose?" My teacher questioned me.

"Yes sir." was my quick reply.

"hmmmmm........" He mumbled thoughtfully.

I stood there waiting for his reply.

"CONINGS!" He abruptly shouted.

I saw a boy's dirty blond head snap forward. "Yes-um." He answered. He had his hair parted to the side and half of it covering his eyes. He was cute in a way, I suppose. If you like the skater boy type.

"Bailey will be joining you for the rest of the year." He replied, a smug smile on his lips.

"Come on down!" A small smile lighting up his lips.

A smile immediately played it's way onto my lips without my knowing! I had the feeling he was just a fun guy to be around!

"HI! I'm Ryan Conings!" He greeted me as I stumbled into my seat.

"Hello." Was my breathless reply.

Mr. Barens called us to attention then, and continued on with his lesson.

I guess I zoned out after that because I didn't remember anything, and the bell had just rang.

With a groan, followed by many others, I rose up out of my seat.

"So how do you like school so far?" He sounded like he was hinting at something, but what it was, I didn't know.

So I tried a casual attempt.

"What! I've been here for a little over a hour and you're already wondering what crowd I'm going to fit into?" I teased him.

"No! I was just wondering how your day was!" He exclaimed humorously.

"Well you'll be the first to know! So you should be expecting a call at midnight tonight!" And with that remark I threw my jacket up and over my head once again, and ran out the door and onto the sidewalk that was dimmed with rain.

I could've sworn I heard him smile behind me.

He was cute, but.... not my type.

* * *

With a loud SLAM!! I dropped my lunch tray onto the table and sat down in the plastic chair supplying a unhappy grunt.

"Rough first day?" Ryan asked me, sitting down and scooting his chair a little to close to mine.

"UGH!" I bent down and pretended to slam my head repeatedly on the table.

"That bad, huh?" He comfortingly warped his arms around my shoulder.

"YES." I said with a sigh and shrugged off his hands, I thought I saw his smile faulter as I did this, but I must have been mistaken.

Apparently his other buddies joined him then and drew his attention from me.

I didn't mind it, I liked silence.

But then I heard my name being spoken.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you met Aurelia yet Bailey?" Ryan suddenly asked me.

I stared at the faces before me and recognized none of them so I just answered a simple "No, I haven't met her yet."

he pulled a girl onto his lap and said "This is my girlfriend Aurelia, Aurelia, meet Bailey, Bailey, meet Aurelia."

"Hi." I responded

"Hello there." she flashed a set of pearly white teeth at me.

I don't know why but I suddenly looked outside, as if something had pulled me there and had locked me in a trance.

A set of random lighting streaks soared across the sky and I saw the faint outline of something. A person maybe?

I looked to Ryans face to see if he had noticed anything, but apparently by his liplock with Aurelia, he hadn't.

I looked outside again but the figure was gone.

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

****

**A/N!!!!!!**

**Hey there! I am currently writing this from my aunts labtop right now since our regular computer crashed.**

**I don't know if we will be able to get it back up, so If we can't**

**I will lose ALL of my pictures, ALL of my word documents, and ALL of my stories!!!!**

**PLZ PLZ PLZ don't get mad if i don't update soon, ok?**

**I'm trying the best I can!!!**

**I had been working on ch6 when the computer crashed, so I lost all of it! Bcuz I hadnt saved it yet!**

**Hopefully I can write ch 6 again soon!**

**Thank You for your concern,**

**FictionFire232- formally known as Ruby-Glass-Slippers- and before that, Formaly known as FictionFire232**

**(I rotate my name between the two, don't ask me why, I just do.)**

**So yeah, sorry for any inconvenience!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! You should know now from chapter two that my computer.....Is like litteraly dead.*Funneral Music* Anyways, whenever I add a new chapter, I'm probably just going to move all the other chapters together like I have now, Make sense? That is because this is not my computer, so that means NO WORD DOCUMENTS!!!! so yeah...... I'm just gonna move everything on here to a different chapter when I'm writing another one, that way i have room, capeesh?**

Bailey's POV.

My feet seemed to drag up the steps as I assended them up to my porch. My new house was OLDDDDDDDDD....... It looked the part too!

The shutters hung lopsided, and the shingles were coming loose, not to mention the bad paint job! The wooden steps creaked beneath my weight as I hoped up them, my foot that was still wrapped kept up a soft steady rhythm to my loud clumsy stomp with my shoe.

"I'm home!" I shouted, my echo seemed to come back to me. "Not that anyone cares." I mumbled to myself.

I hobbled forward to the table and found a note lying on it.

**_Dear Bailey,_** the note read** _Your father and I went to a party, don't know when we will be back, but it doesn't really matter since you'll probably be in bed anyways. Help your self to anything in the pantry. I know that there isn't much, but I havent had the chance to go shopping, Oh Yes!! If you would be a dear, I have some spare money in my extra purse I left at home, If you could go out and buy everything we need right now, we would really appreciat it!_**

**_Love,  
~Mom~_**

Like heck I would!

I crunched up the paper and threw in the waste basket across the room mumbling goal when it made it.

I clumped into my messy bedroom and ran into a packing box that I had forgotten was there.

"Darn box!" I exclaimed to no one in particular.

I sighed and went over to sit on my bed.

I had just started putting my earphones in from my Ipod that I was lucky enough to have when I heard the doorbell ring.

Ugh I moaned to myself.

"WE'RE NOT INTERESTED!" I shouted at the top of my lungs hoping they heard me and went away.

But they apparently didn't hear me or chose to ignore me, of which they were doing I wasn't sure, because they rang the doorbell a 2nd time and this time added an impaitient knock to the wooden door.

"Alright! Alright! I'm comming, dont get your butt in a twist!" I shouted down the hall.

Jeeze! people could be so impoliet!

I stuggled to get the door open because it had gotten stuck in the frame.

Finally wrenching the door open I came face to face with..... No One?

"OH YEAH THATS REEEEEAAAAALLLLL FUNNY, PICK ON THE NEW GIRL, WELL TO ME YOUR ALL A BUNCH OF HOBOS!" I shouted out into the lawn.

I angerly slammed the door closed and hobbled back into my room, stoping to take an asprin from the kitchen on my way since my ankle was bothering me again.

I went back to listening to my Ipod and accadently fell asleep because it was just 6:30, 4 hours before I was supposed to go to bed. But I guess I was pretty darn tired.

When I dreamed everything was made out of shaddows, like the one I thought I saw at school today. They kept on trying to speak to me, but I couldn't hear anything, It was just like a whole bunch of little musical like murmures. I wasn't scared of the shadows, in fact I was slightly conforted, because they kept reaching out at me as If they wanted me, like they needed me? And I actually felt that for once someone cared about me?

I woke up with silent tears streaming down my face.

Why would anyone want me? My dad left when I was too little to even remember what he looked like, My mother only pretended to care, and my new so called "FATHER" treated me like trash.

I glanced at the clock 6:30 A.M. It read.

I sighed, whipeing the tears from my face and slowly got up.

I chose to wear dark jeans again, black flipflops, a black shirt with randome designs in gold and silver wrapped around it, A black cami and my black jacket with the silver wings on the back.

Perfect, my outfit reflected my mood compleatly.

I put a little cover up on my face, some maskera, and a little eyeliner.

I ate another breakfast of cheerios and I went outside and hopped into my car.

I scooted the trash away from my feet and put "Pedal to the Metal"

* * *

I parked in a far park in the parking lot and litterally skipped to my next class since my foot was still wrapped and I couldnt run.

"Hey!" Ryan waved from the other side of the classroom.

I waved half heartedly back and went over to sit by him.

"Did somebody die?" He asked me a smile spreading across his lips.

"Nope. Just having a bad day, I'm in one of those moods." and with that I plopped down into the chair, my backpack swinging down and letting out a loud THUMP as it hit the ground.

"Ahhhh I understand." He said with a wink at me.

And before I knew it he was inducing me into a fullfledge tickle fight.

"AHH!! EEKK!!!" "RYAN CUT IT OUT!!!!" I broke out into a fit of laughter as he hit my weakspot, just right above my colar bone.

"NEVER!!!" He almost shouted at me, and with that he started andother round of tickle fighting.

"This...." I tried to hiss out at him "This isnt .....over!" I managed to cry out as I fell off my chair onto the floor in a fit of laughter, little did I know he would continue there too.

Now that my backside was exposed I guess he thought it as his next best target since my throat was inaccesable.

He immeadeatly beagn poking me everywhere on the side he could find.

"PLEASE!!!" I begged him "PLEASE STOP!!!!!" I screamed in laughter.

Thats when he finaly gave up.

"Now you have officially laughed for 5 minuets staight, congratulations!!"He complemented me

"If you EVER try to do that AGAIN! You're going to be walking around with one sorry little butt!" I tried to delever the threat sucsessfuly but my laughter overcame me once again so it didnt mean much after that.

"OHH I'm SOOOO scared!" He teased me.

* * *

"Hey what happened to your foot?" Ryan asked me at the luch table noticing for the first time that it was bandaged.

"Aw, just a couple fractures, no biggie, I go in sometime this week to the the pins in and the cast on." I responded.

"OWCH!" He exclaimed, his face scruntching up in pain. "How'd you do that? I bet it really hurts!"

"I fell out of the car and landed on it wrong, and no it doent really hurt at all, the bandages just get a little annoying sometimes!" I blew off the subject like it didnt matter to me and it wasn;t a big deal.

"I bet if I did that I would be crying like a little baby! I'm very embarased to admit." He said with a sheepish grin. He always made people laugh, Like he was some inocent little boy that you couln't help laughing at his expression when he did something wrong, or always laugh when he did something right!

"HAHA BOY what I wouldn't GIVE to SEE THAT!!" I exclaimed laughing again. It seemed to me Ryan Always made me feel like my soul was laughing! Like no matter what I would always be happy when he was around! But I still didn't like him ...that...way. He was just like a brother to me. But I couldn't shake the feeling he like me more?

Once again my attention was drawn away from him, and once again I felt like I was being pulled, I looked behinde me across to the otherside of the cafeteria, and once again I thought I saw that shadow flicker.

Impossible!!!! That shaddow belongs to a student! It couldn't just be a shaddow on its own.....could it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Uhm, hi again, if you read the earlier version of this chapter(it was an A/N.) sorry if I seemed......stressed, it's just that I worked reallllllllyyyyyyy HARD on that chapter! And I didn't remember a single thing I wrote down, cuz I was kinda like....how do I put this?.......rapid firing? If you know what I mean, great! If you don't....then don't worry it doesnt matter. And then when I pressed save, it deleted everything! So yeah, sorry if I seemed....peeved.... thats not my normal nature sooooo.....yeah, I'm gonna attempt this chapter again...but I don't think it will be any where near as good as the first one....(by the way, I don't ever write my stories on word documents...ever...bcuz its easier to write them here, so I'll just say something randome on the word document, like "Hi" or "Hey1" something like that, then I upload that, delete on here, and then write my story!)(but I can't do that anymore since my computer is still down)**

**So alllrightty then! If you understood any of that, gr8! If not...who cares! Nothing I say is ever immportant...sooo....yeah!**

**Bailey's Pov.**

_My breath came out in short quick gasps as I ran though the forest blindly. The tree branches were clawing at my clothing and skin, seeming to rip through both as if they were as delicate as silk.  
I was running. From what? I did not know. It seemed my subconscious was trying to tell me that something bad was about to happen, something very bad. So I listened to it. I pushed myself further as I tripped over a rouge tree branch, scraping my hands and knees to a point of scarring. And then...everything seemed to happen at once. Without warning, the ground disappeared beneath me, and I was air born. I was sailing through the trees so fast they they were just an unrecognizable blur. I hit the tree with a sickening thud. Something had thrown me? If that was the right way to put it. I lay there in a crumpled mess when the shadow came to me. My breathing hitched to a point of no return. It was like there wasn't enough oxygen let in the world for me, even though I was surrounded by trees and wildlife. I was still being sucked in further. As my mind was pondering this I had temporarily forgotten the shadow that was creeping nearer and nearer. It seemed.....like that IT was the bead aura, the thing that my subconscious had warned me of. It walked over to me, or rather floated. And the ghostly form began to...shake me? It called my name over and over, but every word was slurred, like it wasn't really there? I felt something cold press against my body._

I woke up sputtering and coughing. I looked around me and realized I was soaked! And not only that, but on the floor? Then realization struck me. I had fallen out of my bed, my mother had come into wake me, to no avail, and had ended up going into the bathroom, filling up my cup I used every night to rinse out my teeth, she had taken it back into my room and dumped it over me in an attempt to wake me from my nightmare.

"You awake?" She asked, her words slurred and her breath smelled of alcohol. So....she had been out drinking last night. Great. I looked up to my clock resting on my small, black nightstand, and it read 5:00 A.M. "Mahmm!" I exclaimed still attempting to be awake fully. "Its like an hour and a half before I'm supposed to wake up, what the heck u doin to me?" I said, rubbing the excess sleep out of my eyes as I let my head fall back into place on my pillow.

"Giving you time...towakeup..andgetdressed...before doctors......" she responded with a hiccup, her words had still been slurred.

"Wha....? Go back to sleep mom....I don't have no doctor appointment yet." I don't know why, but I always talked like that when I was tired, always leaving out words, and using incorect gramer.

"Yeah you do..." she tried to study herself as she suddenly began to tip to one side. "You ....you...yh'get your p-pens put in, and.....cast on." She stated after she had regained her balance.

I let out a loving sigh as realization struck home. She. was. on. the. brink. of. passing. out. And. she. was. worried. about. me? that was one of the reasons I always stayed home, no matter how much I wanted to run away, it was out of love for my mother. She may always seem weak and vulnerable, but she wasn't, my step father had made her that way. But I don't go into detail about that kind of thing. When in truth, my mother ALWAYS got something done that she wanted done. ALWAYS. No matter if she was on my floor, nearly passed out from to much drinking, she wanted this done, so she was going to get it done. And THAT is why I forced myself off my floor and over to her.

"Just sign all the papers, write down the instructions on how to get there and Go to BED!" I instructed her.

She pondered this, she never liked to show weakness around me but...she knew if she were to feel better today, she would need all the rest she could get.

"Allright." she said with a sigh.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, supporting most of her wieght in my arms. But in the end I ended up carrying her since she had passed out while I was helping her, one of my arms was positioned under her knees, and the other under her arms. I gently laid her in the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Night mom." I whispered in the doorway. I walked down the small coridore and back into my room where I tried to tackle the waspe nest of my hair.

But in the end I ended up just pulling it back into a low ponytail at the nape of my neck.

I went into the kitchen and glanced at the clock "5:30 A.M." it read. It was then that I realized that i had never gotten the papers from my mom.

I debated on whether to go back and wake up my mom to ask her, or to just look for them myself. Look for them myself I decided.

I went around pulling out random drawers. "Bingo!" I whispered. I had found the papers, that not only had my mother signiature in all the corect places, it had the address scribbled on the back! I glanced at the clock again. 5:50. Gosh dang it! It took me that long just to find these papers?!?!?! I quickly threw them down on the table and ran/skipped into my room to change and brush my teeth.

I ended up just changing into a pair of my old jeans, a sweatshirt and some tennishoes. I hobbled into my bathroom and scrubbed my teeth until my gums were bleeding. Limping back into the kitchen the clock read 6:34 crap! I was supposed to be there at 7:00! I grabbed the papers off the table and sprinted out the door and over to my car.

* * *

I ended up taking a couple of wrong turns, so when I arrived at the hospital, it was 7:15. I ran inside, since it was pouring out, and told the receptionist my name.

"Just wait one second and he'll be right out!" She told me in her routine sounding voice. "Allrighty then." I said with a smile and hobbled over to the waiting chairs.

But as soon as my behinde hit the chair, it was time to stand up again. Dang it.

"Bailey Rae?" The nurse in the doorway called.

I slowly rose out of my seat and scampered over to her. "Come with me please!" She said in that sickly sweet tone. For some reason I always disliked nurses, they always pretended to be nice, then stab you in the back, and pucture you with a needle, when they say it wont hurt!

I gave her a pretend smile and waved my hand, as if to say "Show me the way!" .....to my funeral parlor.

"Right in here sweetheart." sweetheart? okkkkk.... "Thank you." She smiled and left me with an emty room containing a cot/bed-type-thingy. It reminded me of a jail cell. I went over and sat down on the cot/bed-type-thingy. Just then Dr. Mcari stuck his head in the room. "Ahhhh hows our new favorite paitient doing!?!?" he exclaimed as he entered the room.

I stuck out my tounge and pouted. He began laughing,"I see, so what type of colored cast would you like Bailey.?" I almost said black, because that went good with everything, but then I though of Ryan's disapointed face when he learned he couldn't sign the cast. So I went with red.

"Ok, rrrreeeddddd." He mumbled as he scribled it out on my sheet. he looked up at me and asked "Do you have the papers, and are they signed by a guardian?"

I predtended to ponder this for a while "Yes.....and yes!" I exclaimed, pulling them out of a pocket in my jeans. "Sorry if they are a bit......disheivled." I said, bowing my head in embarassment.

"Quite alright, it looked as if you have everything signed." He replied looking through the complicaited mass of papers. "So you're good to go!" He smiled at me as he layed the papers down in his lap.

Then the nurse came in and set up the I.V. "Now I'm not going to lie to you, this will hurt a little, but once you are asleep, you wont feel a thing!" I smiled, well at least he didn't tell me it wasn't going to hurt! I liked this doctor, he had a way of making people feel special, like they were the only thing that mattered in his eyes.

I felt a slight pressure on my arm and then the needle. OWCH! But I didn't say anything, I was like my mother that way, I hated showing weakness.

"Ok, I'm going to enject the medicine now that makes you fall asleep, ok? 1,......2,......3,....." and before I knew it the world turned upsidedown and I blackened out.

* * *

1hr of surgery, and 2 hrs of recovery later.....

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head! Or rather afternoon!" I woke up to the sound of Dr. Mcari's greeting.

"Afternoon to you too." I replied while trying to get all of the kinks out of my neck.

He laughed, "What? No 'Where am I?' or 'What happened?" He asked me.

"Nope!" I smiled.

"Well thats a first!" He said while chuckling.

"Well, you apparently havent met me yet!" I exclaimed while laughing along with him.

"Well if you are up to it, you are free to go back to school! But you have to let me sign your cast before you go!" He said.

"Deal! You just have to find a pen first." I responded.

"How about a sharpie?" He replied while pulling the marker out of his coat pocket.

"Allright!" Even though I hated the smell of sharpies I could put up with this.

"Ok...Dr.......Mmmmcaaariiii." He said while writing his name down in a surprising neat scrawl, considering he was writing on the very uneven surface of my cast. I also noticed that every time he wrote something he would always say what he was writing aloud, like it didn't matter who heard it because he always spoke his mind.

"Well I hope to see you soon...well not really here but, you know what I mean!" He exclaimed while laughing.

"Bye Dr. Mcari!" I said laughing, I grabbed my crutches and started my way through the hostpital, out the doors and quickly to my car since it was still pouring out!

My winsheild whipers once again started up and began revolving on my winsheild. I watched them wipe away the raindrops for a moment.

I looked as a fresh wave of rain poured down on the glass and almost immeadeatly the wipers swipped them away. Those little raindrops never had a chance.

Why was I thinking about this!?!?!!? I quickly shook myself out of my reveree and drove carefuly out of the parking lot as I made my way to school.

* * *

"Hey Bailey! I guess you had your opperation today huh? Why didn't you tell me it was today?" Ryan asked me as he plopped down into his seat.

"Because _I_ didn't even know!" I exclaimed while wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"Oh!.......well......Can I Sign Your Cast!?!?!?!?!!?!" He eagerly asked me.

"Sure!" I replied while bending down to get the sharpie Dr. Mcari had given me out of my duffel. I quickly uncaped it and handed it to him.

He signed his name in that sloppy print of his, recaped the pen and then handed it back to me.

"Hello Bailey....may I sign your cast please?" Aurelia asked me in that wispy tone of hers that had all the guys tails wagging and tounges hanging out. Ryan was very lucky to have her, she had perfect grades, was friends with everybody, and even though she normally had little to say, when she did speak, people would stop their conversations just to hear her voice, also since what she had to say was always kind and compassionate.

"Of course." I said, a smile lighting up my features. She grinned in pleasure and quickly signed it.

Before I knew it, people who's faces I had never even seen before! Started coming up to me and asking to sign the cast! And everytime my answer would be "Sure." "Go ahead." Yeah." "I don't care." I said repeatedly.

Finally when school was out I clip-clopped my way over to my C.R.V......where I say the shadow again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N!!!!!!**

**Hey there! I am currently writing this from my aunts labtop right now since our regular computer crashed.**

**I don't know if we will be able to get it back up, so If we can't**

**I will lose ALL of my pictures, ALL of my word documents, and ALL of my stories!!!!**

**PLZ PLZ PLZ don't get mad if i don't update soon, ok?**

**I'm trying the best I can!!!**

**I had been working on ch6 when the computer crashed, so I lost all of it! Bcuz I hadnt saved it yet!**

**Hopefully I can write ch 6 again soon!**

**Thank You for your concern,**

**FictionFire232- formally known as Ruby-Glass-Slippers- and before that, Formaly known as FictionFire232**

**(I rotate my name between the two, don't ask me why, I just do.)**

**So yeah, sorry for any inconvenience!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOO HOOO MY COMPUTER IS FINALLY BACK UP!!!! The bad new is, I have to write this chapter all over again! Because, IT ERASED IT AGAIN! so yeah, Im pretty darn mad, but I decided to just write it again. So yeah! Sorry I havent updated in a long time, I've just been busy.**

**So yeah, on with the show! Or...on with the story i mean.**

**Bailey's POV.**

The shadow was just sitting there! Just sitting there in my car in the passengers seat!

I frowned at it as I got in, but it did nothing.

I was half expecting it to just vanish, like NORMAL shadows do, when I turned the corner because of where the sun was. But this shadow just stayed there. Big surprise.

I was starting to believe that this shadow belonged to Peter Pan...

* * *

I didn't even seem to realize that I was home, until I finally snapped back into reality as I almost plowed my mailbox down.

"Crap!" I shrieked as I swerved around it. I glanced beside me.

That Shadow was no longer there! How strange?!?!? I looked all over my car for it, but to no prevail.

I frowned entering the kitchen, I walked right past the freezer where my snack of ice cream sat. But I wasn't in the mood for my favorite after school snack. I glided into my bedroom, passing my parents room that reeked of alcohal and cigarets. My nose crinkled in responce.

I limped on my crutches into my room, where they landed on my floor with a loud, and hollow "BANG!"

The shadow was sitting on my bed....

"Uh.....H-h-h-hi?!?!?!?!" I stamered as I limped over to the bed.

It waved at me. No let me repeat that again, IT FREAKIN WAVED AT ME!

I slowly waved back as I sat next to it on my creaky old matteress.

I reached out to touch it, but It shied away from me and scooted back.

"W-what... what are you?" I whispered to it. The shadow didn't respond to me this time.

"Who...are...you?" I tried again.

It made hand motions, like it was writing on paper with a pencil. I understood and immeadeatily rose up and squabled over to my drawers where I pulled out some paper and a writing utensil. I limped back over to where it was and handed it to the shadow.

_"My name is Daimeon."_ it scrawled out perfectly.

"Daimeon..." I whispered....that had always been my favorite name.

I thought I saw his teeth and a small outline of a smile, but I must have been mistaken because when I looked again it had vanished.

"Are...Are you human?" I whispered.

It seemed to ponder this for a moment, untill it scribbled out _"No...But I used to be."_

I shivered as goosbumps found their way onto my arms.

"Are you a guy...or a girl?" I asked after a period of silence.

_"Guy, last time I checked." _He scribbled neatly down on the paper.

I chuckled, so...he had a sense of humor! I smiled up at him, and realized that...he was taller than me...I frowned...I was used to being the tall one, I dont know why, but I considered that my teritory, it made me feel a little superior, like no one could look down on me.

He seemed to tense, probably seeing my frown. _"Whats wrong?"_ He scribbled hurridly down on the paper.

I quickly explained the whole tallness issue I had and his body/shadow thing, rocked the whole bed with laughter.

When he finally quieted down he leaned against the wall and I asked him a question he hadn't answered before.

"What are you?" I quizzed him.

He tensed up again.._ "I'll tell you.....when you are ready to know."_ he scribled on the paper

I nodded, fair enough.

"C-can I touch you?....Or will my hand pass right through you?" I asked him nervously.

_"You can touch me.....if I let you."_ He wrote down.

I slowly raised my hand and brought it towards him at a snails pace. And to my surprise he raised his hand and began to reach towards me too!

I closed the remaining gap with my hand. Our fingertips touched.

Holding his hand felt like....When your foot is asleep and it starts to wake up? Yeah, thats what it felt like, it felt tingly and cold, but I liked it!

He gently placed his other hand ontop of mine. And once again, I was sure I saw the ghostly outline Of a smile that was so big it seemed to light up the entire room!

But then he suddenly pulled away.

His voice was as soft as the wind! _"I-I- I've been watching you."_ He said, bowing his head down in what? Embarassment? Shame?

"I know." I whispered to him. "I've seen you."

He rose his head up to looke at me.

_"How did...how could...wh..."_ He seemd frustrated because he couldn't come up with the right word.

I smiled. "I saw you...on my first day...you were standing outside the cafeteria.. in the rain....then I saw you run away in the cafeteria.....I saw you in my car today, and I drove you here, and now... you are on my bed." I smiled again.

_"And I thought I was doing SUCH a great job of remaining inconspicious!"_ His laugh was like the low sounds of curch bells.

I laughed with him, our voices blending together.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked him.

_"No thank you._" His voice, as soft as silk answered._ "I..uh...I don't eat...in the way you are thinking of...if that makes sense to you..."_ He said with a shrug.

"Ok" I answered confused, but letting the matter drop.

"Am I ready to know yet?" I asked him.

He chuckled. _"Soon."_ He whispered, coming back over to me, he placed his hands around mine again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmm, that last chapter got a little bit more into the whole shadow part huh!?! Yeah, I know it went by kinda fast, my original was wayyyyy better, but while I was typing it my computer froze, and yeah...I couldn't type anymore. So I got up another tab and started writing it again, but I was kind of a hurry, so sorry if it seemed a little rushed!**

**Anyways.....here is hopefuly the next chapter, because if it isn't, I don't know why its on my story....**

**Bailey's P.O.V.**

I sat there, on the edge of my bed just staring at Daimeon....or of what I hoped was Daimeon. His....shadow?....or Body?....kept on flickering, like it was deliberating on what form to take.

He seemed.....antsy.....like he thought something bad was going to happen....

"Whats wrong?" I asked after a period of insufferable silence.

_"Nothing......well....its...nothing."_ He stuttered.

"Come on! Tell me!" I persuaded him.

_"I ....I don't know....if its a good idea....to be here....." _He whispered.

"Wh-....Why Not?!?!" I almost yelled at him.

_"Shhh!!!"_ He quickly caped his hands...or whatever they were....over my mouth.

_"Your father is still in the other room sleeping you know!"_ He said, raising his voice a little.

"Oh puh-lease.....he probably got so drunk he passed out...." I said venomously.

_"Oh....."_Daimeon whispered quietly.

"Yeah...." I sighed.

_"I'm...uh...I'm sorry...." _He tried to comfort me. But it seemed like he was asking a question, to see if that was the correct response.....

"Why? It's not like I care....Its not like he cares about m-......its not like he's going to care....." I rasped nervously.

Daimeon wavered....it seemed like his shadow was becoming whole.....human....but something was holding it back.....but I was able to get a glimpse of what he looked like.

He had very dark brown hair, funny face features....like he had been a class clown.....but yet he was surprisingly....handsome? Daimeon had chocolate brown eyes, and his teeth were perfect!

I let out a slow sigh.....I must be imagining things......

Because when I looked over to the spot where he had sat....he was gone again.

**Yeah...I know...seriously short chapter....but I needed a place holder....**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ha Ha.....yeah I know I said I would update THURSDAY, and today it is currently WEDNESDAY, I decided to update anyways!**

**This may or may not be a long chapter, I'm just gonna ....well....write!**

**P.S. I am in desperate need of a Beta Reader.....I'm only excepting(correct word?) people I know,(don't really know, just have become friends with over time! :P) So you can apply for that! :D**

**Anywho....you can get back to the story now! :D**

I woke up to the knocking of the front door.....apparently I had fallen asleep I guess.

"Who's there?" I shouted down the dark coridore.

**"OPEN UP! POLICE!" **I heard another loud banging on the door.

"Alright! ALRIGHT ALREADY!" I shrieked as the pounding intensified.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I screamed as I opened up the door. "I was asleep you know!!?!?!!??!?!" I said, rubbing the gunk from my eyes.

But they just shoved me a-side and began exploring the house.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I was becoming afriad now.

"Is there a ...Frank Bleoughmont here? Pronounced Blue Mont, spelled B-l-e-o-u-g-h-m-o-n-t?"

I twirled around and was face to face with a very profesional looking police woman.

"Y-yes." I stuttered. "But what does he have to do with this!?!?!?"

Yet again, she didn't answer me and continued down the hall.

"OK EVERYBODY FREEZE GOSH DANG IT! THIS IS _MY HOUSE_ AND YOU BETTER HAVE A PRETTY PROFESIONAL LOOKING DOCUMENT GIVING YOU THE RIGHTS TO COME IN THIS HOUSE, OR I AM JUST GOING TO GO REPORT YOU! BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE TRESSPASSING IN MY HOUSE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, everyone stoped in their tracks.

I wondered why the whole world seemed to be jumping yp and down like I was on a jack hammer, when I realing I was shaking.

"Ok, ok shhh it's ok, can you tell me your name?" A kind but stern looking woman said, leading me into the next room to sit on the couch.

"Bailey Elizabeth Rae." I answered trembling.

"Here are the papers that entitle us to have access to this house." I tried looking at them, but my mind wouldn't comprehend anything, so I just nodded and handed her back the papers.

Aparently she was satisfied because she replaced the papers back into her breifcase.

"But WHY are you here?!?!?!" I questioned.

"There have been reports of illegal substances used in this house hold, by Frank Bleoughmont, He's been on the run for almost 13 years, eloped 2 years ago today, with a Lisa Rae. Is that correct?" She responded.

"WHAT! HE'S A WANTED MAN!?!?!?!?!" I shouted, rising to my feet.

"Shhh, shhh, yes!" She hushed me, pullin me back down to the couch.

We continued like that through the night, me asking her questions, her not compleatly answering them and asking me more questions instead.....

Finally about three in the morning one of the officers recieved a message on his walkie-talkie(**SP?**). He nodded and walked over to us.

"Bailey, I think you better come with us." He said.

"Why?!?!?" I panicked, I didn't do anything wrong!

"It's about your mother." He responded in a dull voice.

**HA HA HA I'm SOOOOOOO MEAN! CLIFFY! Now, no more until tomorow, because I have to go get ready for church!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! yeah, I know its not that long, but.....the next chapter, I promise, will be more than 4,000 words long, ok!??!?!?!?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Yeah, sorry it took me so long to update this, I've just been realllly tired all day(Since tomorow is our last day of school!!!!! and its only HALF a day!) (So I'm superduper excited!)**

**Bailey's P.O.V.**

"What about my mother!?!?!?!" I screamed at him.

"I think you should come with us." He said more silently as he took my arm, gently, but sternly, and guided me out to the squad car.

My head was spinning, where was my mother?

What did Frank do?

What am I going to do?

What will happen to me?

I wondered as I remembered watching them carry Frank out to the car(who was passed out and apparently had a beer bottle n his hand) where they put handcuffs on him.

I was silent the entire way....to where ever we were going.

I was blinded by the strobe lights of the lights atop of more than 5 police cars, and deafened by the continuous wailing of the ambulance sirens.

The man who had taken me here hoped out of the car and ordered me to stay put.

Normaly I would've gotten out of the car anyways, but I didn't have the energy to even lift a finger by now.

I glanced at the clock on the dash board, it took me a while to find it considering there were several instroments that had a profound amount of numbers placed in each.

I finally looked at one I guessed was the clock. "5:13" it now read.

I let out a sigh as I layed my head aginst the tinted glass of the automobile, I had no idea how long it had been since I'd been able to get some DECENT sleep.

I finaly took in my suroundings instead of just staring blindly out of the plexiglass windsheild, there was now a small crowd gathered around something that looked like....a car acadent? But I still didn't have an idea of what this had to do wih my mom.....until I saw who was pulled from the car.

Her lifeless carcass was pulled from the disheivled car that looked like it had been tossed into a blender.

Her white shirt was bloodstained, and her pants ripped.

"MOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I ripped open the door and tried to get out, I had forgotten that I had still had my seatbelt on.

I quickly unbuckled it, after trying for the third time since my hands had still not stopped shaking.

I once again screamed her name and quickly ran to where her body lay in the amulance.

They were trying to shock her back to life.

I heard the annoying beeeeeeep of the heart rate moniter, and my fears had been confirmed....she was gone.

"NO!" I screamed once again at the top of my lungs.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

I quickly began kicking and screaming, I hit everything that my hand came into contact with.

"Shhhh..." they tried unsuccsessfuly to calm me.

"NO!" I ravashlously screamed and kicked and puched even harder.

I was finally thrown into the car again, I heard the door slam shut and the locks clicked into place.

I sunk onto the floor in a fit of sobs.

I felt a pressence, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing, I had no parents, I lost both of them in one day, even though I never even considered them parents, at least I knew I had them. I remembered continueously planning on running away because I sometimes hated them so much. But I would give anything to have them back, even just to have Frank back! Because at least I would have somebody!

But now they were both gone, and I was alone, I would always be alone.

I felt a tingling sentation on the back of my neck, and remembered what had happened earlier today, well actualy yesterday.

I fely black spots clouding my vision and my mind, and I accepted them gratefuly, anything to get away from this.

* * *

4 hours later

* * *

"Hello Bailey....." Dr. Mcari whispered. And I could tell he knew. His eyes had lost their usual sparkle, they looked dull.

I just looked him in the eyes as a responce.

"I-I'm sorry...." He tried to whisper confortingly.

I averted his eyes, I didn't feel like talking. I only talked if I wanted to express an emotion, I now had no emotions, it was like I was walking comatose. It felt like I was gone too, spiritualy, emotionaly, and right now it felt physicaly.

He gently put his hand on my shoulder. I wanted to shake it off, but right now I was gone.....

"No one your age should have to go through this, not even anybody should have to." He whispered to me almost unintelligibly.

I didn't respond, I didn't see any reason to.

"I-I know what its like to loose your mother...." he continued.

"I was thirteen, it was the night of my birthday, my mother had bought me a CD player." he whispered sounding as if...he were in pain...like it caused him pain to talk about this.

"She heard someone in the kitchen, she thought I had gotten home early and that I was looking through my presents. She stormed into the room to ask what I was doing, and he shot her. A simple death over a cheap CD player......Turns out that burgerlar liked to gamble, and he needed the money.....they never found out who did it" He said, his lips barely moving.

Why was he telling me this! Tears springed to my eyes at the mention of her death. But yet I still didn't say anything.....I couldn't....I felt hollow...like ther was nothing inside of me...just air...

"So I just want to let you know that I'll be there for you, ok?" He soothed me while rubbing small circles sround my back.

I didn't even have the strengh to nod.

I got up off the cot and looked at Dr. Mcari in the eyes, and realized they contained several unshed tears.

He nodded in understanding and helped me to the door where I would be escorted home by a police man again.

* * *

I fell onto my bed in the most uncomftorble postion, but I didn't move, I couldn't, I felt like I had the weight of the world, crushing me, stealing every part of me with each breath I took.

Everything had already been taken care of, I wouldn't go to court, they asked me if I wanted to vouch for freement of my step father, but I told them he could rot in prison for all his life if I even cared. They told me I didn't have to go to a foster home for my last year until I turned 18, and that the government would pay for my bills temporarily. I didn't have to pay for my mothers funeral, since she had life insurance. It turns out she had left me some money, but when the cops had checked the safety box out, it was bone dry.

I looked at the wall for what seemed like hours until I finally moved my gaze to my alarm clock. "12:23 P.M." I wasn't going to go to school today.

I just wanted to curl up into a small ball and sleep for all enternity, but I was practicly frozen, so I made my way into the bathroom where I filled up the tub. I couldn't take a shower because of my foot.

I just layed there until the water turned cold. When it did, I just added more hot water. I felt like I could just drown myself and just escape from this life, but even though how suisidle I seemed at the moment, I knew that, that idea was crazy, and because even though my mom could care less for it, I loved to go to church, and I would never just throw all of that away.

I looked at all the dust and grime floating around in the water. I just contiued that way for who knows how long, until the water became cold again, so I just added more hot water.

I continued like that for a long time until I had filled it up with so much new water that it was practicaly overflowing.

**Yeah, I know, it got boring at the end, but if I don't get ready for bed now, my aunt is going to skin me alive!**

**Yeah, I know I promised 4,000 words, but that will come in the next chapter, I tried to do that to this chapter, but as you can see, I ran out of time! I'm soo sorry, but much more is promised in the next chapter other than her just moping around the house ok!**

**I hope you liked it anyways though! :D plz R&R....just a little green button.....not that hard...just press it...you know you want to!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!! I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON!!!! :( :( :( :( :( :( I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER EVER EVER! BUT SUMMER IS ONE OF MY BUSIEST TIMES OF THE YEAR!!!!!** **When I was planning on updating, I got really sick(like moving your neck one cm gave you a headache, and when u try to stand everything in the room spins and you have to walk on your tippytoes so you won't fall over!) Then right when I got better I went to camp(overnight) and they didn't allow electronics, then when I got back I had to wake up at 6:30 in the morning again everyday for volleyball camp! So I was to sore, so I'M SOOOOOOOORRRRYYY! PLZ DON'T BITE MY HEAD OFF FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**Bailey's POV**

The days went by slowly, but I wouldn't know. I just heard that from the constant babble of my peers. I really couldn't care less. I had ended up skipping school for 23 days. Hm, felt like a week to me. I would just mope around the house not eating anything, staring at the ceiling while laying in an uncomfortable position on my bed. I always felt a presence, like a tingly feeling on my back or on my hand sometimes. I guess it could have been Damian. But I never bothered to check. When I slept I was graced by the presence of horrible nightmares. I would always flash back to the memory of them pulling my mothers dead body out of the car. I never cried, I didn't find a reason to, yeah sure...my parents were dead, and I had no clue where my only surviving relative was, or maybe he was dead, I didn't know, but the thing is, I Didn't Care. Nothing mattered anymore. I had no friends, no family, even my teachers passed me off. Dr. Mcari was just some friendly passerby in my life. Sure he was fun, and a very nice, decent person to talk to, but I never felt like talking anymore. I never felt like doing ANYTHING anymore really. So since I haven't been doing anything, I haven't been able to get hurt, so my weekly trips to the hospital are just faint memories to me now.

I was able to skip school for so long because my grades were at the top of my class and I had already learned everything at my old school.

Ryan didn't really do anything with me anymore, just walked me to my classes and sat with me at lunch. But he never talked to me.

People at school held sympathy and pity for me. They pretended they knew how I felt, and they pretended to care, but they would pass me off later, and I would just remain on the sidelines, no one really cares about me. Sometimes when they would get on my nerves they would be graced by the presence of my long forgotten use of sarcasm, but it was always halfhearted.

My grades were perfect...Whoopdee doo. Everyone knew I would never have the money to get into college, even a crappy one. I didn't care about scholarships, couldn't get one. I didn't participate in anything anymore.

I opened my plain bedroom door. Huh, I didn't remember the drive home....Everything had already become routine for me.

I sat down in my wooden chair and sat my things down on my desk. Quickly doing my homework, I would do anything to escape this life. Except death, I would never do that, ever. I had no idea why, but something held me to this life, as if I were connected to it, and I never wanted to leave, I just wished it were different.

_"Hello....."_I heard a wispy voice. I jumped clear out of my seat and banged my knees on the desk, causing all my homework to go flying in every which way. I stumbled backwards over my chair and onto my bed where I remained trying to restart my heart.

"Sorry I haven't let you seen me....I was....busy." he whispered while going over to hover by the bed next to me.

_I just nodded and fell backward on the bed to look at the ceiling._

_"I'm....sorry....about-"_ He began, but I held up my hand to stop him, I already got enough sympathy at school, which made me think about it enough, I didn't need anymore than what I had at the moment.

He was quiet for a while, until he laid down on the bed next to me.

_"What are you looking at?"_ He asked me.

I shrugged.

_"oh."_ was all he said.

I felt the tingly sensation again on my hand and looked down to realize he had placed his on top of mine.

So, he had been here the whole time, I just never saw him.

I glanced up to his face to see the out line of a huge grin atop his features. My brow furrowed, what was he smiling about?

_"what?"_ he laughed.

I just shook my head and went back to staring at the ceiling.

_"Oh come on! What! Please tell me!"_ he pleaded with me.

I didn't respond.

He sighed in defeat.

We continued like this throughout the day and I finally got up since I had to take a shower.

_"Where are you going!"_ He exclaimed while jumping up to follow me.

"Shower...." was all I said.

"_Oh..."_ he said, bowing his head in disappointment. Then he went back to resume his position on the bed.

I went into the bathroom and quickly striped my clothes off and hoped into the smothering bathwater. I recalled that I had said shower, not bath when I told Damian what I was doing. Oh well, he can wait. I repeated what I had done the night...well ya. The water got cold again, so I just added more hot water.

I did this until once again the water was about to overflow. I quickly washed my hair and body, deciding that Damian had been waiting long enough. I didn't really pay attention to what I had on.

I slumped back into my room and knocked on the door frame to let my presence known.

_"What took you.....so..........long....."_ Damian said while he jumped off my bed and froze.

"Bath instead..." I stated simply while I went back over to lay on my bed.

He was still standing where he was only now he was facing me.

"What?" I asked.

He said nothing. But shook his head and went back to laying on the bed.

Feeling like I was being watched, I glanced over at him. He was staring at me as if he thought that if he looked away I would be lost forever.

I quickly glanced at my body to see if anything was wrong....oops. I had put on a pair of extremely short shorts and a very tight-fitting tank top from Victoria's secret. My mother liked to sneak these type of things into my drawers when I was gone, knowing I never paid attention to what I picked out to wear for bed, I just grabbed the first things my hands came into contact to.

I quickly looked away from Damian in embarrassment. Even if he wasn't human, he was still a guy, which meant he had guy thoughts....

I heard him sigh and quickly whipped my head around to look at him. He looked....reluctant?

"What?" I whispered for the second time that night.

_"I should be getting home."_The words rolled of his tongue like silk.

"Why?" I wondered aloud, I wasn't ready for him to leave yet! Even if I didn't say anything, I still wanted company.

_"My family wants me back home..."_ He said reluctantly.

"Please stay...." I whispered. Wow, that was the first sentence I have made since....the _incident_.

_"Believe me, you don't know how much I wish I could!"_ Damian exclaimed, his voice strained.

I frowned at this. I really wished he could stay.

"Well goodbye then." I whispered, hesitatingly putting my hand on his cheek....or what I thought was his cheek. The words were coming easier now.

He put his hand over mine and held it like that for a while. Until he finally leaned over and gently placed his lips on my forehead.

I closed my eyes in comfort. When I opened them, he was gone.

I sighed and gently reached up to extinguish my lamp.

Laying in bed that night, I realized I didn't feel so hollow anymore.

Also, that I might have feelings for this..Damian. And, that he was the only one who could help me.

I slept a dreamless sleep, prived of my nightmares.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! I was going to stop there, but then I remembered what I said about the 4,000 word thing, so I'm just gonna keep on typing!

* * *

**

Waking up, the feeling of loneliness hit me a 100 times more than it had the first time. I missed Damian, and wanted him here next to me.

I hadn't noticed but I had began to hyperventilate.

Hearing the soft cling of my bed springs I glanced up and saw Damian laying right next to me again.

I immediately let out a sigh of relief, If I had been alone a moment longer I probably would've been passed out on the floor by now.

I leaned back and laid next to him, just enjoying the fact that he was here.

_"Well, don't you seem like you're in a better mood today!" _He exclaimed while propping his head up with his hand.

I smiled and nodded eagerly.

I heard the bell like chime of his laugh and felt as if we were the only two people on the earth.

I looked at him, and I mean really _looked_ at him and saw that even though he was just a shadow, he was very muscular! His clothes seemed to be tight fitting, and showed off his shape perfectly! I swear that I was drooling!

_"Earth to Bailey!"_ Damian exclaimed while waving one of his shadow hands in front of my face.

I laughed, but it felt forgien to me, and slightly hysterical. I guess I wasn't used to laughing yet.

_"I SAID, before you decided to take a round trip to lala land, what do you want to do today? Since it is to late to go to school!"_ He exclaimed, his musical voice captivating me.

"Hm....I don't know, you've lived in this town longer than I have, why don't YOU pick what to do!" I declared.

He seemed to ponder this for a while, until his eyes looked as if they had glazed over, and he looked as if he were taking me in for the first time just as I had with him.

"Penny for your thoughts Damian!" I chuckled, bringing him out of his reverie. He shook his head and it felt like he was looking me in the eyes.

_"Why don't we go and visit one of my friends?"_ He complied.

"Sounds good to me!" But really I was dancing with butterflies on the inside.

_"Great!"_He was giving off the atmosphere of a little kids first time at a carnival!

My over-hyperactive shadow-friend grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out of my room, down the hall and to the front door. He was about to open it when I stopped him.

"Damian wait! I have to get dressed, brush my teeth, and etc!" I exclaimed while dragging him back to me room.

_"Oh, sorry! I forgot." _came his wispy tone. His head slowly bobbed up and down as he seemed to take me in again just as he had last night.

I flushed, embarassed. Doing an about-face I stumbled blindly down the halls since Damian hadn't thought to turn on the lights. They clicked on behind me, turning around again I saw him by the light switch.

"Thanks." I mumbled under my breath as I ran into my room.

My outfit consisted of a tightfiting black v-necked shirt with graffiti on it, my pair of dark-wash tight skinny jeans, and a pair of black ballet flats.

While slipping on one of my flats and running into the bathroom at the same time I failed to notice the same box I had triped over my fist day here.

Stumbling over it I ran into my bathroom door, which opened at the pressure. Slipping on my wet towel I had forgotten to put up last night I slid on it and fell in my bathtub, causing the shower curtain to rip off and cover me.

_"Bailey are you alright!"_Came Damian's worried muffled cry. His footsteps quietly ran down the hallway, through my room, and ended in my bathroom.

I lifted up the part of the curtain which was currently covering my eyes. "Hey there stranger...." was my sheepish reply.**(a/n: This really happened to me ok! don't laugh! (of course there was no Damian, and my cat came to my rescue instead, but still!)) (but the bar came too, and just so happened to hit me on the head. :P) (then the next day it happened again, only I slipped because of the hairspray on the floor and I grabbed the nearest towel, but I ended up yanking the bar out of the wall......oops....) ( if you can't tell, I am a very klutzy person, one time I was carrying blankets downstairs and I tripped and fell on one, I ended up belly surfing on my pillows and blankets all the way to the bottom of the steps where I ran into a chair......)**

He burst out laughing.

"Hey! Don't be dissin the klutzy! We have the evil leprechauns on out sides!" I exclaimed childishly as I attempted to disentangle myself from the shower curtain.**(its true, my friend dissed me after the blanket incident, and the next morning while she was still sleeping, my bipolar cat bit her nose! It was so funny cuz she had no idea what happened!)**

Of course this made him laugh even more, but give or take, he still came over to help me stand up. Somehow my head had gotten caught in the middle of the tear at the top so it looked like I was wearing a curtain poncho.

Damian was meanwhile bursting out in hysterics on the floor.

"Oh you are so lucky I don't you where you live! SO LUCKY!" I yelled as I yanked the curtain off of me. But me, being me, just had to loose my balance and land right on top of Damian, face to face. "Surprise." I said weakly.

**(oooo! fluffy mooommment!)**

_"Hmmm Yay me..."_ was his breathless reply. I smiled and gently laid my head on his chest, noting that he had no heartbeat.

His ghostly arms snaked around my waist in response.

After a few moments of silence and enjoying his touch I had to say what was on my mind. "Do we reeeeeaallly have to go see that friend today.....I don't think I'm really up for it anymore." I whispered while snuggling into him.

_"We can do what ever you want."_ He whispered, his breath blowing in my ear.

I shivered in pleasure.

"How about I Change back into more suitable clothes and we go into my living room and watch a movie?" I asked for his permission.

_"A movie sounds good to me."_ He once again whispered in my ear, but I could swear I felt his lips graze over it as he did.

He gently sat up with me still on top of him and carried me bridal style back into my room, me blushing all the way. **(yeah I know it sounds twilightish again, BUT this is really how I would act!(If you haven't noticed, she is a lot like me, only views things differently, we look the same, and both have never gone a single day without using sarcasm at least 50 times!))**

Damian set me down on my feet and pressed his lips to my forehead agin gently. Then being the gentlemen he was, left me in my room to attend to my...lady moments.

For the first time....in forever, I couldn't decide what to wear....!

After having a mini argument inside my head I just decided on wearing what I had to bed the night before. I noticed it had certainly grabbed Damians attention the night before! Since I had already brushed my teeth, washed my face, put deodorant, and makeup on before I got changed to go to his friends house I no longer had to worry about it anymore. And when I say make up I mean a little mascara and carmex on. **(I am not a fan of makeup, I just put the necessities on, like carmex so my lips don't get chapped and some slight mascara to bring out my eyes, that's it!)**

I gently glided back into the living room and sat ontop of Damians lap causing him to jump in surprise.

"Aw worrying about the evil leprechauns again!?!?" I teased him while leaning into his chest.

_"I...er...n-no!"_ He exclaimed while looking at what I was wearing again.

I pretended not to notice and named a movie I had been wanting to see for a long time.

"What about the Goonies!" I exclaimed while snaking my arms around his stomach, purposely making him flustered.

_"...uhm...W-What?"_ He stuttered again.

"I said...Do, You, Want, To, Watch, The, Goonies!?!?!" I said, slightly teasing him.

_"Uh....sure...."_ He said, for once not stuttering as he looked into my eyes instead of my outfit.

"Ok! Great!" I exclaimed while leaping up excited I would get to watch my all time favorite 80's movie again with someone I really liked....or something, but I didn't care what he was, he was just so sweet and funny!

"Oh wait! Is it ok if I fixed some popcorn real quick?" I asked, stopping right in front of him while looking over my shoulder.

_"S-sure..."_ Back to the stuttering, he was staring at my exposed legs that were directly in front of him.

I giggled and quickly ran into the kitchen.

Ok, I'll admit that I was flirting and teasing him...a lot, but it was just so fun watching his reaction to me, ME!

The microwave deemed the popcorn done so I quickly ripped the bag open and poured it into a large bowl, not even noticing it when the bag burned my hands.

Setting the bowel down on the counter-top temporarily I ran into my room and turned all of my boxes over, yeah they had been there forever, but I didn't really notice during my...catatonic...state.

I saw the title on the case and quickly grabbing it I sprinted down the hallway into the kitchen and grabbed my bowel of popcorn off the countertop on the way out.

When I ran back into the living room, I froze, and droped my popcorn bowl, my popcorn spilling all over the carpet.

There, lying down on the couch was a God. He had cute, inch long, thick hair. Warm brown eyes, and perfect red lips. Damian was wearing a black jacket with a plain white and silver striped shirt on underneath, long baggy light washed jeans and black air-walks. Yet he still remained very ghostly pale

I let out a gust of breath and smiled. "Hi...." I breathed out again.

_"Hello there yourself beautiful...." _He whispered while I could visibly see his eyes raking over me again.

Beautiful! He called me BEAUTIFUL! No one had ever called me that...not even my mother, I frowned at the thought.

_"Whats wrong?!?!" _He breathed while coming over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him so we were mere inches apart.

"Nothing.." I covered up quickly.

"I have the movie! And...had...the popcorn." I grinned sheepishly again.

_"Thats alright...I'll go make some more for you."_ He replied, releasing his hold on me while making his way into the kitchen.

"No no, its fine, I don't really care for it, we can just watch the movie." I exclaimed while putting my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

He just shrugged beneath my hand_"Ok."_ He said while grinning at me. He went over and sat on the couch as I went and leaned down by the t.v.

I frowned as I realized the D.V.D player was located in the back of the cabinet. I got down on my hands and knees and crawled to the back of the t.v stand. Reaching over I grabbed the D.V.D player and began inching my way out, until I got stuck. Oh, gawd! why me! My butt was out of the cabnet and my upper torso inside. Oh, no! Squirming I tried to inch myself out, to no prevail.

"Uhm......Damian.." I called out, embarrassed.

_"uh....hu...?"_He replied sounding a bit out of it. I glanced back through the glass doors to find him ogling at my body....

"A little help!!!!" I exclaimed while trying once again to pull myself from the cabinet.

_"What...oh..sorry."_He mumbled, embarrassed I had caught him in the act as he crawled over to me.

"On three I want to you grab a hold of me and pull." I instructed him.

_"K."_ my angel nodded.

"One.......Two......THREE!" Damian grabbed me by the waist and pulled with all his might as I tried to push myself out. With a re-astounding crash I came out and landed on my back on top of Damian for the second time today.

I felt him shaking beneath me with laughter, and I soon joined in, noticing his arms still wound tightly around my waist. I clutched the D.V.D. player in my hands and gently placed in on the ground next to us.

I turned my body so I was now facing him.

"Still up for that movie." I whispered, my face near centimeters from his.

_"uhhhm......y-y-yeah...." _He stuttered again, looking deep into my eyes.

I gently pulled myself away from him and plugged the D.V.D. player into the out-lit. Placing the disc into the player I quickly ran back into Damian awaiting arms on the couch. I pressed play and laid down gently, Damian behind me with his arm over my waist.

Before long I was asleep in Damians arms.

**Haha there you go! 4,157 words!**


End file.
